


To Below

by PontiusHermes



Series: Surely Goodness and Mercy [2]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Angel Wings, Archangels, Brotherly Love, Exile, Gen, Grief, Heaven, Hell, Loneliness, Sad, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer in Hell, just after his fall from grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Below

The fall had been dreadful, tumbling through the air, burning like a falling star through the layers of atmosphere. Burning. His wings, burning, the feathers incinerated into nothing, the surface of the wing burnt dark. They still burned, though the fire was long gone. The pain seared. And his wings. His wings. They stretched behind him, blackened and featherless like the wings of a bat. 

Raphael would have been able to fix them in an instant. But Raphael was high above, in that place of light and grace, and Lucifer was below. This was a place of burning and freezing and darkness and blinding light. Up there were all his brothers, his Father. They were together and he, Lucifer, was here alone. The cavern echoed with sobs. The Morningstar cried with pain. Pain from his injured wings, yes, but more pain from the look on Michael's face as he cast him out of heaven. Pain from the memories of time spent with his brothers when they were younger and hadn't learnt to disagree. An aching for the light and open spaces of his former home, and the twisting, sinking feeling as he realised he might never see it again. _Never_. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to go back to then, back to when they were all together, all happy. He let himself believe, just for a moment, that his brothers were just behind him, he could see them if only he turned… 

"Michael?" It was a whisper, tinged with the hope of hearing his older brother reply. "Raphael? Gabriel?" 

His lone voice echoed off unforgiving stone, disappearing into darkness. 

"Michael! Raphael! Gabriel! Father! Please. I'm here. I'm down here. Please…" 

Lucifer put his hands to his beautiful face and wept. 

 _Please forgive me, Father_. 

But for the first time in his life, no-one was listening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Pontius


End file.
